Rosas Sangrentas
by aposentada
Summary: [HarryDraco]“Claro que ele gostaria de chorar como elas, mas não conseguia. Malfoys não eram criados para chorar copiosamente sua dor, apenas para agüentar dignamente enquanto morriam lentamente por dentro.” Pós HPB.


**Título**: Rosas Sangrentas  
**Autora**: Christine Annette Waters  
**Classificação**: Yaoi – Angst/Romance – PG-13  
**Ship**: Harry/Draco  
**Disclaimer**: Praticamente tudo foi criado e pertence à J.K. Rowling. Apenas a idéia doida e deprimida é minha.  
**Avisos**: Pós-HPB, **slash**, death fic.

**Rosas Sangrentas**

Draco Malfoy nunca esqueceria os olhares que recebeu quando entrou naquela sala. Desprezo, raiva, repugnância. Ironicamente, a única pessoa que não expressara sentimentos negativos com a sua entrada havia sido Hermione Granger, que o observara com um olhar cuidadosamente neutro. Ron Weasley, ao lado dela, olhava-o com tal aversão que Draco não duvidou sequer por um momento que ele teria o máximo prazer em executá-lo ali mesmo.

Era interessante, pensou com sarcasmo, como grifinórios podiam ser contraditórios, já que o mesmo Weasley que o detestava profundamente há sete anos o salvara da morte certa há menos de uma semana.

Chegou à conclusão, não pouco amarga, que a guerra mudava as pessoas.

O auror negro que o escoltara até ali fez uma pressão considerável no seu ombro, indicando que era hora de sentar-se. Ao seu redor, pessoas começavam a fazer o mesmo, dispondo-se em cadeiras ao redor da grande mesa.

A porta atrás dele se abriu e fechou rapidamente. Draco olhou para o lado, apenas para ver que Harry Potter, acompanhado por Ginevra Weasley, acabara de chegar. Engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar para baixo, temendo subconscientemente as ondas de ódio que Potter lhe mandaria caso seus olhares se cruzassem. Sem dúvida, seriam mais que o suficiente para que caísse desmaiado no chão.

Potter, com sua namorada nos calcanhares, atravessou rápido a sala e sentou-se perto do centro da mesa, junto de Weasley e Granger. Draco levantou rápido os olhos e conseguiu ver Ginevra, os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Perguntou-se por que estaria chorando. Potter virou a cabeça para o seu lado da mesa e ele desviou o olhar novamente, concentrando-se em observar uma pequena lasca na mesa.

"Boa noite, senhores" – disse uma voz que Draco reconheceu como sendo da professora McGonagall – "Decidimos reunir a Ordem esta noite em caráter sigiloso para deliberarmos o que fazer com um Comensal da Morte foragido encontrado há pouco dias." – fez uma pausa – "Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Draco sentiu todos os olhares da sala voltados para ele. Seu nível de nervosismo pareceu aumentar substancialmente.

"Sim, Moody?"

"Joguem-no em Azkaban."

Com o coração acelerado, Draco levantou os olhos. O olho escuro e arisco do auror brilhava com convicção.

"Mas ele é apenas um menino!" – exclamou uma bruxa que Draco não reconheceu.

"É um Comensal" – rebateu Moody sem nem piscar – "E foi espião em Hogwarts. Ajudou na invasão da escola e na morte de Dumbledore. Pensando bem, não merece apenas ir para Azkaban, devia ser entregue diretamente aos Demen..."

"Mas ele é apenas um menino!" – insistiu a bruxa, com voz chorosa - "Pode ter sido forçado a fazer isso!"

"Não foi" – afirmou Weasley, com raiva – "Tudo foi planejado. Ele queria. Harry disse que ele inclusive tinha medo que Snape _"roubasse a glória dele"."_

A última declaração obviamente deixou o grupo perturbado. Várias conversas paralelas surgiram, apressadas e nervosas. Draco achou que seu coração iria sair pela boca.

"Acalmem-se, por favor" – disse McGonagall – "O propósito dessa reunião não é discutir os motivos nem as pretensões de Draco Malfoy. Ele foi um Comensal da Morte, está provado. Agora, precisamos decidir seu destino."

"Poderíamos entregá-lo ao Ministério" – sugeriu alguém – "Scrimgeour que fique com ele. Não me espantaria se ele ficasse feliz de prender um Comensal."

A proposta recebeu alguns murmúrios de concordância. Muitos para o gosto de Draco.

"Acho que Malfoy poderia ser útil." – declarou uma voz que Draco reconheceu como sendo de... Harry Potter.

Agora o silêncio imperava na sala. A maioria dos presentes olhava Potter como se ele estivesse louco.

McGonagall pigarreou, incomodada.

"Que motivos o levam a crer nisso, Sr. Potter?"

Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder. Quando falou, foi com a segurança de alguém que fora obrigado a amadurecer anos em poucos meses.

"Capturamos poucos Comensais até agora, e praticamente nenhum nos foi útil" – começou – "A maioria dos espiões da Ordem foi descoberta e executada, e os que continuam vivos tem pouco ou nenhum acesso aos planos de Voldemort."

A menção do nome de Você-Sabe-Quem fez a maioria da sala tremer nas bases, incluindo Draco.

"Estamos com um problema crítico de falta de informações, e creio que Malfoy, como Comensal, pode ter algumas informações que nos ajudem." – prosseguiu, como se não tivesse visto a tremedeira conjunta - "Localizações de bases, alguns planos menos importantes, entre outros."

"Você acha mesmo que _Malfoy_ será útil?" – perguntou um homem com um tom de voz cínico – "Que _ele _teria informações importantes? Francamente, ele estava no nível mais _baixo_ de todos. Creio que vocês ouviram os boatos."

Uma onda de ódio escaldante percorreu Draco enquanto ele tentava suprimir as lembranças do tempo que passara nas masmorras. Estremeceu. Quase podia sentir a dor de novo.

As lágrimas teimosas que encheram seus olhos o impediram de ver que muitas pessoas lançaram olhares horrorizados ao autor da insinuação.

"Não acho que isso tenha a ver com essa discussão" – disse Granger, exprimindo o aborrecimento pela frase com seu tom seco de voz.

O homem limitou-se a encará-la gravemente.

"Só estou querendo mostrar que Malfoy não pode ser útil de maneira alguma. Nem se quisesse ele teria acesso a alguma informação importan..."

"Não estou dizendo que ele sabe dos planos fundamentais de Voldemort" – cortou Potter, irritado – "Mas ele certamente sabe de _alguma_ coisa. Temos que começar de algum lugar."

O homem inclinou-se para a frente.

"Esse é realmente seu plano para salvar a situação? Usar um Comensal da Morte que foi abandonado à morte para obter informações ridículas?"

"Se tem um plano melhor, diga aqui e agora."

Silêncio.

"Concordo com Harry" – declarou Lupin de repente – "Draco Malfoy pode não ter informações importantes, mas temos que começar de algum lugar." – Ele fez uma pausa. – "Minha opinião é que ele deve ficar sob a guarda da Ordem."

Lentamente, algumas vozes começaram a concordar. Minutos depois, era quase um consenso que Draco deveria ficar sob custódia. Uma espécie de alívio começou tomar conta dele. Afinal, seria uma prisão, mas certamente bem melhor do que ficar numa ilha gelada e completamente isolada.

"Quem for da opinião que Draco Malfoy deve ficar sob custódia da Ordem, levante a mão." – pediu McGonagall.

Um movimento súbito na sala. Draco não precisou contar as mãos levantadas para saber que estava salvo. Praticamente todos estavam de acordo, tirando o homem com voz cínica, uma mulher de semblante sombrio sentada numa das pontas, Moody e Weasley. Depois de alguns segundos, Weasley também levantou a mão direita, claramente contrariado.

"O consenso é claro" – comentou McGonagall em voz baixa – "Malfoy ficara sob custódia aqui, longe de Azkaban e do Ministério. Em troca, cederá informações sobre os Comensais da Morte." – olhou para Draco – "De acordo, Sr. Malfoy?"

Apressadamente, Draco indicou que sim com a cabeça. Moody crispou o lábio.

"Creio que a reunião está encerrada."

* * *

"Potter!"

No mesmo instante em que disse isso, Draco se arrependeu. Potter, Granger e os dois Weasleys se viraram ao mesmo tempo. A quatro metros de distância, Draco percebeu os olhares de desconfiança dos ruivos e o de surpresa da sangue-ruim. Apenas Potter parecia imperturbável, o olhar neutro. Disse algo como "está tudo bem" para os outros, que seguiram seu caminho, ainda ressabiados. Draco andou em direção a ele, com Kingsley Shacklebolt vigiando atentamente cada um de seus passos.

"Malfoy" – cumprimentou ele polidamente quando Draco chegou mais perto. – "O que quer?"

Draco estancou o passo. Potter não apenas _parecia_ imperturbável, ele de fato estava muito tranqüilo. Seus olhos verdes não refletiam irritação, raiva nem ódio. Estavam vazios, não transmitiam nenhuma emoção. Pela primeira vez, ao falar com ele, Potter estava completamente controlado.

Demorou alguns instantes para Draco perceber que ele ficara um pouco perturbado com aquilo.

"Malfoy?"

Draco saiu do transe temporário, desviando o olhar das esmeraldas.

"Sim?"

"O que quer?"

"Agradecer."

A palavra saiu da sua boca antes que pudesse pensar no que estava falando. Harry franziu a testa.

"Eu apenas pensei no que seria melhor para a Ordem. Não tem absolutamente nada o que me agradecer."

"Eu com certeza teria ido para Azkaban se você não tivesse falado nada."

"Não. Alguém teria visto que mandar você para se tornar bode expiatório de Scrimgeour não era a melhor opção."

"Mentira."

Harry o encarou, surpreso.

"Como?"

"Você deliberamente me livrou de Azkaban com uma desculpa esfarrapada, Potter. Sabe muito bem que eu não sei nada de importante."

Harry riu.

"Eu não disse que você sabia nada de importante!"

"Você me salvou" – insistiu Draco, ignorando a última afirmação de Harry – "Eu quero saber porquê. Agora."

Harry parou de rir e encarou Draco, que sustentou o olhar. Começou a se sentir mentalmente incomodado por ter sido salvo por _Harry Potter._

"Eu não salvei você." – afirmou Harry lentamente, como se estivesse convencendo a si mesmo – "Não salvei você de coisa alg..."

"Harry?" – uma voz feminina chamou.

Os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo na direção da voz. Ginny Weasley estava no primeiro degrau da escadaria, apoiada na parede, aparentemente esperando Potter para subir.

"Estou indo, Ginny" - respondeu Harry, e virou-se de novo para Draco – "Eu não salvei você de coisa alguma, Malfoy. Pare com essa idiotice."

Então, virou-se e foi embora para junto da Weasley, deixando um Draco Malfoy plantado no meio da sala e furioso por ter sido ignorado.

E um pouco perturbado quanto à razão de estar naquele momento com uma grande raiva de Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

Tempo.

No final das contas, acabara não sendo uma prisão. Com o passar do tempo, os membros da Ordem que faziam trabalhos de apoio para ajudar os que efetivamente arriscavam o pescoço começaram a lhe dar algumas coisas para fazer. No começo, bobagem. Depois, sua importância começou a crescer pouco a pouco, degrau por degrau, até que, dez meses depois de ter sido colocado sob a custódia da Ordem, Draco percebeu que começava a virar um deles.

Claro que não confiavam plenamente nele. Nunca confiariam. Começava a virar mais um membro de segundo escalão do que um perfeito herói. Ele havia sido um Comensal – ou melhor, _era _um Comensal. A Marca Negra continuava gravada a ferro e fogo em sua pele, ardendo eventualmente, como se para lembrá-lo de seu passado recente e indesejável.

Ele preferia não pensar mais no que tinha feito, no que tinha causado nem no que tinha agüentado. Sabia que era pesado demais para que suportasse. Simplesmente afastava os pensamentos, caso ocorressem. Era mais fácil se concentrar no presente e, principalmente, no que estava fazendo no momento.

Exceto, claro, se os pensamentos rumassem para Potter.

Draco não sabia o que exatamente o deixara perturbado naqueles parcos minutos de conversa. Talvez fosse o repentino amadurecimento de Potter. Talvez fosse porque ele parecera ter finalmente uma altura e peso normais para sua idade. Ou talvez fosse porque de repente os olhos dele haviam parecido tão apagados que Draco chegara a se assustar. Poderia ser também porque ele, pela primeira vez desde que haviam se conhecido, pela primeira vez em sete anos, não havia demonstrado qualquer vontade de sufocá-lo até a morte quando se encontraram.

Mas o mais provável era que fossem todos esses fatores reunidos.

Se fosse apenas isso, Draco estaria relativamente tranqüilo. Afinal, ele sempre tivera esse pequeno problema com Potter – por alguma estranha razão, ele sempre parecia estar em seus pensamentos. O que o perturbava é que não era apenas isso.

Foi pouco tempo depois de Potter, Granger e os dois Weasleys partirem para cumprir uma missão cuja finalidade e objetivo Draco desconhecia completamente, que os sonhos começaram, repetindo-se durante meses.

Um abismo. Uma queda que parecia não ter fim. Podia sentir o vento castigar seu rosto e brincar com os seus cabelos.

De repente, chão. Dor. Sangue nas mãos. Gritos. Weasley cai morto na sua frente. Granger vomitando sangue. Ginevra enforcada, pendurada numa árvore. Frio. Rosas vermelhas de sangue no chão, espalhando-se com o vento. Fogo queimando tudo, como se estivesse no inferno...

... e, no meio de tudo, Potter no chão, um punhal cravado no meio do peito.

Não foram poucas as vezes que acordou com o coração na boca. Em certa ocasião, gritara sem perceber durante o sonho e, quando acordou, Longbottom estava do lado de sua cama, olhando-o assustado e perguntando se ele estava passando bem.

Ele dissera que sim, claro que estava passando bem. Havia sido apenas um pesadelo. Um pesadelo muito real – mas essa parte ele não contara para Longbottom.

Às vezes, quando Potter e os outros voltavam da missão desconhecida e passavam alguns dias na sede, Draco pensava seriamente em mandar seu histórico de péssimas relações com o outro à merda e contar os sonhos. Mas nunca o fez. Um dia, porque Weasley não saíra do lado dele. Outro, porque ele simplesmente desaparecera. Em outro, porque ele estava com uma expressão tão deprimida que Draco achou melhor não dizer nada sobre sonhos com sangue e punhais. Ele inventava desculpas para si mesmo, justificando sua própria covardia em simplesmente dirigir a palavra a ele.

Em algum lugar em sua mente, ele sabia que precisava contar. Talvez fosse importante. Mas sempre adiava esse momento – por algum motivo, temia secretamente que ficassem à sós.

E temia mais ainda os motivos para isso.

* * *

Naquele dia, ele decidiu que não adiaria mais. Sabia que Potter estava novamente na sede – e, daquela vez, comentava-se, só sairia para tentar, de uma vez por todas, acabar com Você-Sabe-Quem. Falaria com ele, nem que fosse necessário empurrar e arrastá-lo a força para algum lugar mais reservado. Estava decidido, mas não exatamente seguro.

Enquanto descia as escadas, ensaiando mentalmente como falaria para Potter sobre os sonhos, ele ouviu as vozes abafadas no corredor, alguns degraus abaixo. Potter e Granger conversando. Pareciam estar se despedindo, pelo modo como a voz de Granger estava ficando distante, como se estivesse se afastando. Seu coração acelerou e ele apressou o passo levianamente, o que o fez quase tropeçar no penúltimo degrau. Perdeu o equilíbrio e com certeza teria caído pouco graciosamente no chão, se Potter não tivesse resolvido naquele instante subir as escadas, chocando-se com Draco e servindo como uma espécie de amortecedor para a queda quando eles desabaram juntos no chão.

Potter soltou uma exclamação de dor que soava bem parecido com um palavrão. Draco ruborizou e se pôs bem depressa de pé, enquanto murmurava um pedido de desculpas, que Potter aceitou enquanto se levantava e ajeitava suas roupas. Draco reparou que ele estava machucado – e que com certeza não havia sido decorrente da queda. Havia um arranhão profundo na bochecha e outro um pouco mais superficial no pescoço, embora ambos não estivessem com uma aparência saudável. Aliás, saudável era o que ele estava de menos; quando Draco deu um passo adiante para examinar melhor, viu que Harry estava anormalmente pálido e que parecia febril, o brilho em seus olhos completamente eclipsado.

Parou de examinar a aparência do outro, constrangido. Desde quando reparava daquela forma em Harry? Sentiu um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com o corredor pouco aquecido.

Aliás, desde quando pensava em Potter como _Harry_?

Depois de segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, Potter finalmente parou de ajeitar a roupa, levantou os olhos e o encarou.

Foi quando Draco soube, num momento de surpresa e horror, qual era a origem de todos os seus problemas com Potter.

_Você o deseja. Você o deseja, e sempre soube disso, não é?_

_Eu não o desejo._

_Mentiroso. Você o quer em toda a sua alma._

_Eu não quero!_

_Você sempre quis, você sempre desejou... e sabe disso._

"Malfoy?"

No início, ele estava perturbado demais para ouvir a voz e perceber que Potter estava olhando-o preocupado.

"Malfoy, o que você es..."

De repente, como se saísse de um transe, ele ouviu. Ergueu os olhos. Harry havia se aproximado dele, franzindo a testa, obviamente intrigado com seu estranho comportamento. Estava tão próximo, tão próximo...

Então, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era uma completa demência, Draco fez o que ele parecia mais natural: juntou seus lábios com os do outro rapaz.

Nos seus ouvidos, silêncio. Abençoado silêncio. Não conseguiu ouvir os fracos protestos do outro, que mais pareciam suspiros estremecidos, que logo cessaram. Não percebeu o pequeno choque de seu corpo quando ele bateu contra a parede, empurrado pelo outro. Ele não percebeu nada vindo do mundo exterior, pelo menos não conscientemente. De certa forma, seus sentidos estavam adormecidos. Agora, ele apenas sentia. Sentia o beijo, os dentes que de início se chocaram, desajeitados, as línguas nervosas que se acariciavam e brincavam, naquele jogo que ele sabia que não haveria um vencedor. E, claro, as mãos _dele_, que, indecisas, pareciam não parar em um só lugar.

Quando o beijo acabou, Draco ainda permaneceu com os olhos fechados mais alguns segundos, sentindo a respiração alterada de Harry bem junto ao seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo o tempo voltar a passar.

Quando se encararam, ele soube que estava irreversivelmente perdido.

* * *

A primeira vez que eles dormiram juntos, poucos dias depois, foi confusa e, ao mesmo tempo, planejada. Naquela noite, quando Harry entrou sorrateiramente por baixo das cobertas da cama de Draco, ambos sabiam o que aconteceria, mas isso não os impediu de sentir uma certa vergonha quando tudo começou a ficar quente demais. Estava um pouco relacionado ao fato de que eles nunca haviam feito nada que chegasse sequer perto de sexo - se Harry era virgem, Draco não era muito mais experiente -, mas a principal razão era que eles sentiam que estavam fazendo algo errado.

Havia culpa? Havia. Draco sabia que Harry sentia como se estivesse traindo Weasley, embora não estivessem mais juntos. Havia também o fato que eram dois garotos, o que contribuía para que tudo ficasse mais confuso. E existia a guerra, e a realidade que, menos de um ano antes, eles estavam em lados opostos, o que dava ao ato uma certa textura de pecado.

Era como se tudo apontasse contra. Mas, embora houvesse a culpa e o pecado, havia o desejo, muito mais forte do que ambos, mais forte até do que a inexperiência.

Era errado, mas, de certa forma, tudo parecia correto e perfeito quando estavam juntos.

Naquela noite, os sonhos foram calmos e despreocupados, sem sangue, guerra ou rosas sangrentas.

* * *

Draco rodava a rosa branca em suas mãos. À poucos metros, depois de resistir corajosamente durante várias horas, Ginny Weasley caiu no choro, gritando e soluçando alto enquanto escorregava para os braços de Granger, que tinha os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

Claro que ele gostaria de chorar como elas, livrar-se da angústia que o corroia, mas não conseguia. Malfoys não eram criados para chorar copiosamente sua dor, apenas para agüentar dignamente enquanto morriam lentamente por dentro.

Além disso, se ele chorasse tanto quanto ela, despertaria suspeitas. Afinal, Weasley era a namorada, a amante. Ele era apenas o Comensal que trocara de lado.

Mas nada daquilo tinha mais a menor importância. Nenhuma lágrima que caísse de seus olhos ou deixasse de cair traria Harry de volta do mundo dos mortos.

Parou de rodar a rosa. Weasley ainda chorava, parecia se dissolver. Era uma cena comovente – as pessoas ao redor não conseguiam conter um estremecimento de dor apenas ao ver. Mas Draco quase se irritava ao ver a cena. Sabia que Harry, com sua maldita nobreza grifinória, não gostaria que sofressem por sua causa.

Ou será que simplesmente não se importaria? Não sabia. Não tivera tempo de conhecê-lo.

Seu estado de entorpecimento era tal que, quando deu por si, já estava apenas à alguns metros do corpo, corpo que todos evitavam olhar. Sentiu um olhar perfurar sua nuca e virou-se. Ronald o olhava, não com a virulência habitual, mas quase com pesar. Num arrepio que gelou sua alma por um instante, Draco pensou que talvez ele _soubesse._

Ronald continuou a encará-lo por mais algum tempo, antes de balançar a cabeça e ir para o lado da irmã. Draco deixou cair os ombros. Talvez ele soubesse. Mas isso não fazia a menor diferença agora.

Olhou para o outro lado, respirou fundo e tomou sua decisão.

_Morto._

Draco ouviu alguns vagos murmúrios sobre si enquanto fazia o curto caminho. Ignorou-os. Ninguém podia impedi-lo de chegar até ele. Apesar do histórico público de relacionamento entre ele e o falecido não ser muito bom, eles haviam lutado a mesma batalha. E Harry havia morrido praticamente na frente dele. Não, não podiam impedi-lo. Não pelo que sabiam.

_Morto._

A rosa branca estava praticamente despedaçada quando ele finalmente chegou.

Se não estivesse tão pálido e se sua respiração não fosse inexistente, Harry poderia ser confundido com um jovem rapaz no meio de um cochilo. Seus cabelos continuavam despenteados como sempre estavam em vida. A cicatriz continuava lá, no meio de sua testa, quase um símbolo de vitória agora. No pescoço, outra cicatriz menos gloriosa, feita numa missão para destruir os pedaços da alma de Voldemort, conforme Weasley contara aos soluços. E, no peito... não se podia ver, coberta pelas vestes, mas Draco sabia o que repousava lá. A cicatriz do punhal envenenado que o matara. O último e derradeiro assassinato de Voldemort.

_O Garoto-Que-Não-Sobreviveu._

Era quase irônico, se não fosse doloroso demais.

Draco pôs a rosa branca, ou pelo o que restara dela depois de ter sido esmagada pela sua mão, sobre o peito dele, roçando nas mãos cruzadas sobre o peito. Deixou que seus dedos roçassem nos dele uma última vez. Depois de alguns segundos de contato, nos quais ele pensou que seu coração fosse explodir, ele recolheu as mãos, hesitante.

Precisava ir agora, se não quisesse que as pessoas apontassem abertamente para ele.

Passou pelo meio das pessoas, querendo de repente sumir dali. Quase no final do caminho, topou com Moody, com um ar pesado e fúnebre. Ele o observou por um tempo. Depois, fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, o olho escuro parecendo aprovar finalmente a sua mudança, antes de sair andando ao encontro do resto das pessoas.

Sem perder mais tempo, Draco adiantou-se em direção a porta de saída, abrindo-a rapidamente e fechando-a com um estrondo conclusivo.

Afinal, aquele era mesmo o fim.


End file.
